reststopsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aridaw
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rest Stops and Service Plazas! Thanks for your edit to the Ontario page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danielk2 (Talk) 08:42, 4 November 2009 Somthn Hi Aridaw. First, thanks for your contributions to the Rest Stops wikia. Second, some questions. Where did you find the rest stops wikia? And the two service areas you described on Hwy 401, do they have restrooms??. Do they have truck refuelling and/or truck parking?? Looking forward to further edits from you here on the wiki. And sry for the late answer, but you know 7hrs time difference from canada! Danielk2 15:37, November 4, 2009 (UTC) rest stops i found this through wikipedia when searching a page on the illinios tollway about their oasis travel plazas. the two service centres i posted is only part of what i plan on contributing as they were constructed during the 1950's and 60's when 401 was extended east and west from toronto. the service centres are typicly what you would find in a US travel plaza on a toll road or UK motorway services. they do have truck parking and fuel. in ontario service centres are only found on hwy's 401 and 400. i plan on also doing and exit list such as the ones you have posted for the freeways in canada. i started with ontario as this is my home province i know the hwy like the back of my hand all 827km's of it....lol Somthn I have a question about the canadian rest areas. Do you have any pics, or maps showing service centres? And does the canadian Highway/Freeways/Motorway/Autoroute or whatever you call them have rest areas without services? re. somthn I do have some pic, haven't got around to scanning them in yet, but yes I do, and will post them as I scan them. ?For the most part all povinces do have some sort of rest area facility with limited to no amenities. Quebec has the most rest areas per capita. They for the most part have modeled their freeway/autoroute system after the Interstate system, with a few exceptions. One they do use the service centres and two they are considered road side parks for travelers a few even have hiking trails. Ontario is just recently with last 10 years started to implement a rest area program. With the extensions of both hwy 400 and 11 as northern corridors, they have been building more and more, but are not truck friendly for the most part(no parking for trucks or idling bans or limiting them two 2hr parking limits). In the western provinces alberta has a rest area program as well as a 3p (private pubic partnership) quazi service centreS through out the regions around calgary and edmonton. Saskatchewan has taken a different approach. they are for the most part wayside lay-by's all are not truck friendly and have an air of being conservitoy in look and feel. Some have a protected area for certain animal, insect, plant or bird native to the area. Manitoba and BC have yet to begin a system or program. Whilst with the winter olympic games fast approaching, and all the highway building in BC, it will be interesting to see what happens. In the maritime/atlantic provinces there is a few rest areas. New Brunswick just recently finished its part of the Trans Canada Highway (TCH)as a freeway from Quebec border to Nova Scoctia and is still legislating a process in which to build a system no word as to what type of system they will use. little winded i know but no easy way to answer as each province builds operates and maintains there highways lay-by's/services. aridaw.